


Running in Reverse

by Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Violence, Altered Mental States, Anger Management, Angst and Drama, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fan Characters, Friendship, Gang Violence, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Character Injury, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Original Character(s), Other, Out of Character, Partial Mind Control, Please Don't Kill Me, Teenage Drama, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato/pseuds/Corpsetalia_fan_the_Brotato
Summary: Jeff the Killer is known to be one of the most aggressive, and somewhat annoying Creepypasta within the group of killers. He is angry, and loud, and doesn't like listening to others for one reason or another. Despite this though, everyone has put up with his almost abysmal nature for as long as they remembered when he joined. When his aggression and carelessness in one of the worst situations makes several of the others snap, he is left beaten, and alone in the woods. What happens when a different group finds him, and takes him in? Better yet, what happens when Slender finds out about what happened, and they have to start hunting Jeff down to try and bring him back? No matter how much they act like they hate each other, no matter how murderous and evil everyone is, the only thing they all had was that they were one big dysfunctional family. Family comes first.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Running in Reverse

// Ah yes, another fanfiction. Because why not? Here is a special story here to appear for one chapter before vanishing off of the face of the planet for all eternity. I wanted to make an action-based fiction, though have family based ties. I know the Creepypasta are killers, but I like them having a family like setting. If you think this is corny, or do not like it, please take your leave, this is not the story for you. I will also have a few original fan characters in here, but there is not going to be any shipping, so don't worry. All criticism is welcomed, and feel free to hate on me in the comments if I did a bad job. Don't pick on anyone else though. Have a nice day. 

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Shuffling in the trees, several sets of feet of varied sizes made their way over the dampened grounds of the unsettled, quiet forest. The trees wavered under the weight of the breeze, and small animals scampered over the floor of the densely wooded areas. 

The stifling lack of voices, and minuteness of the firm breaths of each other was all that the group of entities had heard. Carrying along with them a tall man of paleness and unsettling static. The tall man that was being carried along was dormant, if not docile, seeming to be locked in a dreamland as his body bled from damage that had been dealt at an immeasurable amount of time beforehand.

Many of the busybodies that were hauling around this injured creature were silent and seemed to be lost in their own world of thought. A young teen with blonde hair and red eyes remained at the front, dressed in garb that of Link from a Zelda game no one bothered completely remembering. Staying near a young girl adorned with modestly bloodied limbs and a bloody face. Her hair was wavy, and almost as brown-red as melted chocolate. The girl packing around a comfort animal of sorts as her green eyes stayed focused on the ground. 

Behind them was blue masked lad that appeared to be older, though not quite an adult. Though, of course, looks can always been deceiving,a modest amount of brownish hair peeks out from his darker hoodie, and leaking mask. 

Alongside the other was a forcibly passive clown of monochrome. Drained of color that may have been inviting or amusing to on-seers of his form. A crooked set of teeth hardly seen past the black painted lips and cone-reminiscent nose that protruded from an otherwise thin and amusing, but unwelcoming face. 

Two ladies walk behind those two, one of likeness of a spawn of ink, with another monochrome scheme about her. Eyes as dark as the briskness of unclouded and unlit night, lips to follow suit with the embodiment charcoal. Shriveled and scrunched together in obvious disapproval, holding back a floodgate of anger that would have been easy to pull the lever on. 

The next girl was younger that the first, though the age gap was hard to distinguish, nor worry about. The one following the more mature looking female was more seemingly cute, or even doll like. Ashen pigtails were lightly tied on each side of her head, and draped over her shoulders with ease. The bangs of the girl covered most of her face, though most could tell that her eyes were not in their sockets and blood ran out from the containment as a loose waterfall. Her garb was darker in color as well as appearing to be more that of a sleepwear top than a dress as it might have been portrayed.

Behind them was a set of three males. One of them was clad in a shade of yellow-orange, brown hair easing itself over the mask from where it stopped. He was somewhat tall, though it still was not much to think about in the long run. Out of most of the others, he might have appeared to be the most passer-by. Darkened eye-holes of the mask were one of the only features seen on the woman-resemblance face it presented. Following the darkened down-turned lips planted into a permanent frown. 

Another male, of like size and shape was with him, a blackened rag obscuring all of his head from view. The other obvious feature that the male carried was his sad-expression that was lit up in a modest amount of red. All shielded by the like shade of a hoodie over the darkened garb that the previous male had seemed to been sporting. 

The seemingly younger male behind the other two carried along two bloodied hatchets on his hip, along with a pair of orange-tinted goggles that rest over his face. The moonlight that crept over made the goggles shine with intensity, obscuring the eyes behind it from view. His jacket seemed be of ashen brown, accompanied by light stripes that trailed down the sleeves in a horizontal manner, once again, a mask too hid part of his face, darker shorter than the two ahead of him. 

Behind that group was a trailing male, a bit tall, and slightly lanky in form, though there was the slightest bit of muscle mass to him. His hair, like a couple of the others was also ashen black, and his eyes bore down into those looking at him easily. His endless gaze was permanently bloodshot from dryness, and piercing with common-placed hate or bitter amusement. His mouth was cut into an uneven grin, and, of course, had been dried and crusted over with age due to slightly continuous re-openings. 

The entire group reeked of the iron trails of blood, and of fauna excrement from ill-coordinated foot movement. Either way, with whatever may come of the stench, there was a dire need to clean up as soon as everyone had gotten to the house. 

The movement of the group was mellow, but swift, and within a reasonable amount of time, they had made it back to the house, and gotten the tall, dark-clad man into a room with likeness of an modest infirmary, and most had cleared out by then. From inside of the room, where the tall man was being treated, multitudes of angry shouting was heard as a mumble, seeping in from the well-managed, yet sadly mundane walls. 

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

"Jeff, you can't just brush this off! Of all of us, you aught to know that this is all YOUR fault!" Jane, the monochrome, ashen skilled killer was yelling the black haired killers way. Of course, as it is known that she has shown animocity toward him in the past, this would not have been a surprise. Both killers barely got along, and the figure of control that separated the two was currently being attended to in another room. 

"Again with you and your ill-supported remarks Jane? I'm not in the mood to listen to your accusatory bullshit." The low tone of the voice Jeff had carried with him was almost as if a snake was curling back to strike. It was subtle, and obvious, demanding the space the woman was not going to allow him to have. 

Of course, he knew that she was sadly correct about her accusation, why would he admit it in front of everyone else? All of them were eyeing him like hawks, ready to sink their talons in and drag him off to a fiery pit, eagerness poling off of them, ailing and yearning to see him struggle to pull himself free.

His gut felt as if it were tightening under much of the accusatory gazes, bare and ready to singe a hole into the back of his head for his previous actions. Sally and Lulu, two of the girls who were more sensitive to others dripping emotions seemed to gain an air of uneasiness around themselves, thus leading them to make excuses to leave. 

"Jeff, this is not a fucking joke. You nearly got everyone else killed, the only reason we are still alive is because of sheer luck! Slender showed up just in time to fix your mistake, and he got hurt because of it!" BEN, the younger boy, was now in the black haired males face, his own red eyes concentrated and annoyed. It was clear that he was trying to make a point, painfully obvious, yet the Cheshire faced male carried no outward worry for the situation. "What the hell were you even thinking? You knew that something like that was bound to be set up by Zalgo!"

"Eh, I could have taken his ass at any point. You are all paranoid. If anything you got in my fucking way." The nonchalant drawl behind the mocking voice set it off for BEN, instead, the blonde grit his teeth, and clenched his fist. Then, with a move of threat, he pulled back, ready to strike the pale teen across the face. 

"Y'know what? Forget it... you and your childish, immature and careless antics are not my problem. As to how Slender dealt with it for so long is beyond me." the game-based pasta then took his leave, stomping up the stairs before slamming the door to his room closed briskly.

Yes, the messy-haired male knew what he had said, and was well aware of just how heartless, and careless he seemed to be. Conveniently, he had nothing but 'spite' and a lack of understand for the antics and actions of others around himself. Yet another side to him that most would fail to understand. 

Jeff wasn't as hopelessly thoughtful as others would have liked to picture it. In fact, he was just another human as they were, fighting with his emotions and inner turmoils to withhold from others in the hopes of not appearing weak. A house of killers was no place to be reckless, and feeble, even though he was surrounded by others who felt as though they were his family. 

In a matter of seconds, someone else was there, berating him, scolding, correcting, whatever half-baked and hopeless title it was given. Clockwork, The Puppeteer, Liu or Sully (His brother was so mad he could hardly tell the difference. All of those stupid angry expressions made him so very weak and feeble on the inside, hopelessly numb, with nothing but the mental sting of already simmering regret. Such anguish and misery that his own brain wanted to just shut itself off.

Laughing Jack, one of the others he got along with both the most, and the least, had moved in closer to Jeff. There was an overshadow of anger, and disappointment. Not yet an action nor an expression that Jack had seemed to posses past his twisted, laughing exterior. The sharpness of the gaze was much like the sharpness of his overall body. Thin, and tall, feathers, and points coming out from various parts of his outfit. All were so outward in nature, protruding to convey an often known feeling.

When Jack made his move forward, the white clad teen just expected his fellow killer to scold him, much like the other two had. BEN had already retreat into his room, and Jane stood seething at her perch, ready to most likely tear out Jeff's jugular for being a 'selfish jackass'. 

What dear Jeff did not expect though, was a good, hard punch to the face from the other. The hit was so solid, and sent his head flying to the left before settling, and letting the shock kick in. Jack and hit him, and pain sprung up from his already darkening cheekbone. 

All common sense was out the window faster than an action of splashing water. Pulling his grasp to his pocket, the teen angrily yanks out his knife, and slashed it upward, cutting one of his closest friend across the face with no such thing as a second thought. His eyes were unfocused, and dark from such sudden anger, he didn't know how deep he had actually cut the other. 

"You ... bastard." it was simple, low and hateful, the words that had come from Jack's mouth. "You and I both know I would have made no move to fucking cut you. What the hell is wrong with you, Jeff?! You need to be brought back into your senses, you know what you did was reckless, and you deny it like you deny anything else that might bring you out as guilty or flawed!" 

Jack wasn't wrong, though Jeff didn't even know why his side of the personality even worked in such a way. He hated being the center of attention in a bad light. Even when it came to being the residential asshole of the entire group. Yet, here he was, nearly ready to choke out that clown for striking him. 

The feeling of instant anger washed over him, and Jeff had tightened the grip over his chosen weapon substantially. He eyed the other passively, before quickly using his foot to sweep the other down onto his ass. His own mind was so troubled with the turmoil of regret, he had no time to register his feeling of immediate anger, and foreign emotions emanating from his being.

His hand shook, and body trembled as he quickly scampered to pin the other down with his own weight, securing Jack's arms with his legs before hoisting up his knife. Even him... with his abysmal attitude, had not stooped this low as to attempt to outright blatantly damage another one of the household members. No other pasta had tried as such, even with their constant bickering and obvious fights with each other. 

The other pasta were all over Jeff, doing their best to try and throw the outraged killer off of the clown. However, someone made a slip, and effectively caused Jeff to stab LJ through arm, embedding his knife into the floor enough to keep the odd-formed limb pinned.

LJ let out a loud yell of anguished pain as blood quickly pour out onto the floor from under the limb. Having to cease movement because of his trapped arm allowed an opportune time for Jeff to be punched in the face for a second time before being dragged off of the other by none other than the immensely irritated and rather shocked Masky.

As soon as Masky went to secure him, Jeff snapped back to his senses, and instantly remember what he had done to the other. The gears in his head started to turn, and he had soon been filled with boiling turmoil at his own actions against one of his closest friends. 

Struggling enough to get the firm postured proxy off of himself, he had managed to kick himself free before fleeing the mansion. His limbs hurt, and trembled with surprise, still unable to remember the full extent of his actions. He wasn't drunk... he wasn't victim to blinding rage, despite his horrible attitude. No, this was something different, and he had not been able to tell what it was. His legs started to ail for him to slow down, after an unidentified amount of time, and he shivered, remembering the scream LJ had let out. 

A scream he had heard before. A scream he never wanted to hear again, and yet, even so, here he was, the one whom had produced it in the first place. He soon found a place to sit down, near a tall, slumping tree that overshadowed him with hanging leaves, and clustered branches. 

Jeff hardly was able to take in what he had done, now, on top of being the primary blame for Slender being injured; he was going to have others looking down on him for outright STABBING LJ, and running away. He moved like a coward, and attempted to even continue his assault until he was snapped from his stupor. 

His emotions were all boiling up in his chest, overflowing and cascading from him with the least luck as he had been hardly able to contain himself. His eyes welled,stinging his almost unprotected eyes. No one really questioned as to why he was able to even see, seeing as his eyes should have been critically damaged. 

His chest was pounding furiously, and his arms shaking with their tension and regret. He stared at the ground, and cursed himself mentally for everything he had done. There was no way he was going to head back to the mansion, not for a couple days at least. Then he was going to hope like high hell he was going to even be let inside. 

To top it off, being out here was not the best suggestion due to the very reason Slender had ended up hurt in the first place. Zalgo was on the move, and ready to use his own subordinates against the tall, blank man. No matter which way it had to be done, there was no changing the present. To make matters even worse, Jeff had left behind his knife in the house as soon as he made his escape, seeing as it was lodged in the wood. 

Unwilling to allow himself to cry out more than he already had, he hit his head against the tree in frustration several times, before registering he was gaining a splitting headache. Though that didn't stop the disdained teen, no, he continued going and going, until he tired himself out, and initially caused himself to pass out.

Nothing but the darkness in his head to keep him company, and the spinning merry-go-round of memories that spat in his face as he drifted along the dreaming line of reality. Loveless sockets of his mother, father and past-form of Liu all whispered naughty little lies and fabrications into his ears. Scraping at his skin with their loose and bloodied nails. Clawing through his jacket and digging in his chest to try and find the shriveled enigma that was his abandoned and long-since broken heart. 

"You did this to us, Jeffrey." "How could you do this to us, we loved you!" "I helped you with your problems, Jeffrey." "We used to be so close, inseparable." "Remember when you were a good kid? Remember when you weren't such a careless and heartless cretin?" "Such a horrid and hopeless little boy, how could you turn out to be so rotten?" "Stupid, stupid, little child, even in this life, he is so hopeless..." "Jeffrey, you did this Jeffrey.." "Jeffrey, Jeffrey" "JEFFREY!!!!" "JEFF-"

The shriveled and twisted form of his bloodied, spirited mother had been crawling at the murderous teen, fingernails clicking on the floorboards before, one after the other,falling off of the damaged hand. The skin under the nail was pink, and almost looked of clear glue, plastic, pus, and even bits of blood. "JEEEEFRYYY" the woman screeched, bellowing over and over into an unreal, and ear-splitting echo.

The screech was morbidly ethereal, sending a reverberating shiver down Jeff's back as he did his best to move further and further away from the rotting, eyeless corpses. Desperate pale hands clawing at a seemingly empty, nonexistent floor as he shifts to move, only for his hand to pass through.

The creatures in front of him were coming closer and closer, no matter how much he hated them, he wished he could start over... the hate was only ever produced after that incident that first started turning his life into a mess other than him actually attacking the kids. Those pesky, damned teens that had helped to ruin his whole life if they had not been the only cause.

Just before the twisted fingers of his mother, brother and father could reach his contorted and fear-stricken face, he felt a blistering pain in his chest, taking his breath away. 

His world faded back into reality as he was woken with a start, pain greeting him all the while as he realized he was waking on the ground in front of the tree, a firm foot pressing down on his ribs forcefully. 

His eyes coming back into focus, he looked up to see Jane and several of the others standing over him, scowls and knit brows dancing across their faces as the condescending gaze of each one of them bore into his soul. Their irreplaceable hate and annoyance written and etched in every line, every wrinkle. 

Even so, he caught a feeling of brief familiarity. The same airiness of hate that had consumed him the second LJ had thrown the punch across his cheek. Blinding, misdirected, and confused, but intentional nonetheless. Catching glimpse of every figure there, he noted that there were many more of the creepypasta standing near the tree line, watching and whispering to each other in amusement. 

Nearly ready to open his mouth and shout about what gives, his fear still rolling off him in manners such of a rolling boil, he felt a firm kick to his face by the grace and curse of Jane's pointed shoe-tips. Sucking down all of his pride, he winced but failed to fight back, knowing well that they most likely were getting even with what he did to LJ.

After a few more seconds though, it was clear that whatever this was, it was more than that, so much more. This was unlike anything else, and though he felt the feeling before, it was more painful coming from the source that it had been emanating from now.

That was the feeling of hate. It was almost raining off of them, every fiber of their being, and burning his flesh like acid rain. Jane made a move to kick him in the face again, sparing hardly any time, or careful coordination. Several kicks were let loose from her, Jeff starting to struggle since after the second strike was planted. 

His chin was bruised, and one of the kicks made Jeff crack two of his teeth when his jaw was forced back together by the action. Smile dog had bitten him several times on his leg, growling in a feral manner rather than letting loose his tormenting whispers like he usually had on his other victims.

Grinny and Seed Eater had done a moderate amount of damage, moving back to let LJ move forward with Jeff's knife, held in his hand. The usual bloodshot, icy blue eyes were overshadowed and dark, not keen on such a face. 

The white clad teen could hardly process where all he was damaged, save for the fact that he could hardly move. His arms and legs were bleeding out from all the damage, his head was spinning, blood falling from his nose and dripping down the side of his face with an irking slowness. The world was fuzzy, and growing dark. No matter how much he tried to escape, he had bypassed one just to be caught by another. 

Jeff was a powerhouse, not a miracle worker. Just like any other human, he was prone to failure, and being failed. He was no exception to karma, and bad luck. Life was currently making it obvious, and it had no problems proving its point by demonstrating death. Jeff, no matter how prideful he was, not matter how careless, and how much he tried to shield himself, knew he was indeed sorry. It was too late to say that now, would it have mattered in the first place? 

LJ laughed at the pitiful killer below all of them, his am bleeding out still from the damage, and face contorted in a sniveling fit of condescending laughter. With no words, nor further meaning, the clown brought down the knife, and promptly stabbed the overpowered fellow criminal in the abdomen, before removing the knife, and stabbing the other in the same arm he had received the damage. 

Jeff had let out a meager, pathetic scream, too tired, and worn from the previous assaults on him. LJ, amused by this, drew back, before kicking the other a couple more times, wordlessly. 

Pulling back, and looking down at the dying killer, all of the pastas broke out into laughter, before taking their leave back into the woods nearing the mansion. Laughter rolling off of all of them, and trailing through the trees. 

Jeff, shifted his head painfully to observe the grass beside him, and stifled a shaky, scared, and hysterically amused laugh that would never have taken the leap from his throat. He saw his blood drifting over the grass and fallen leaves, before his conscious slipped away from him, head falling to the side, and body falling utterly limp. 

His breathing slowed, and the world grew cold. Lights fading, behind heat-yearning hands that hardly bring themselves to reach up to cover his deep stab wound. The shallow sheet of the great unknown covered him gracelessly and a loss of a beating heart was sure to follow. 

// To Be Continued //


End file.
